H@ppy Choice
Lyrics Nihongo 　オラー　行け行け行け行けー 　やりたい事は何だ？　やらなきゃ損だー　大損だー!! 　そうだ　虎だ　俺は虎年だった 　そんな俺に似合うのは　ヒョウ柄の 　ヒョウ柄のふんどしだっぺー 　男　男　負けない男ますらお　Come on!! 　OH 超 GO　OH 超 GO　決して負けない男なんだもん　（オー男子） 　女　女　負けない女むすめよ　Come on!! 　野菜　お肉　魚入れた　自転車の籠　（オー女子） 　どんなに切なくたって　どんなに悲しくたって 　決して負けないのさ　１人じゃない　（now） 　男フィーバー（男男男）　女フィーバー（女女女） 　奇跡の様な　愛を知る 　男フィーバー（男男男）　女フィーバー（女女女） 　そうBeliever　愛を信じて 　Happy Choice　Happy Choice　（おーとーこー） 　Happy Choice　Happy Choice　（おーんーなー） 　Happy Cho Cho Cho Cho Cho Cho Cho Cho Choice Romaji Oraa ike ike ike ikee! Yaritaikoto wa nanida? Yaranakya sonda ouzonda!! Souda torada ore wa toratoshidatta Sonna ore ni au no wa hyou-gara no Hyou-gara no fundoshidappe Otoko Otoko makenai otoko masurao Come on!! OH Chou GO OH Chou GO kesshite makenai otoko nanda mon (Oh dan) Onna Onna makenai onna musumeyo Come on!! Yasai wo niku sakana ireta jitensha no kago (Oh jou) Donnani setsunaku tatte donnani kanashiku tatte Kesshite makenai no sa hitori janai (ima) Otoko FEVER (dan dan dan) Onna FEVER (jou jou jou) Kiseki no youna ai wo shiru Otoko FEVER (dan dan dan) Onna FEVER (jou jou jou) Sou Believer Ai wo shinjite Happy Choice Happy Choice (O-to-ko) Happy Choice Happy Choice (O-n-na) Happy Cho Cho Cho Cho Cho Cho Cho Cho Choice English Translation Hey go go go go! What do I wanna do? That's what I want to do!! That's right. I was the tiger that loses a tiger year It suits me as a leopard A page was a leopard loincloth Boy Boy we will not lose Come on!! OH chou GO OH chou GO Never lose a man (Oh boy) Girl Girl I will not lose my daughter Come on!! Bicycle basket of vegetables, meat, fish were placed (Oh girl) Standing no matter how sad standing no matter how painful standing Not a person will never lose (now) Man FEVER (man man man) Woman FEVER (woman woman woman) I like to know the miracle Man FEVER (man man man) Woman FEVER(woman woman woman) So Believer, Believe in love Happy Choice Happy Choice (O-to-ko) Happy Choice Happy Choice (O-n-na) Happy Cho Cho Cho Cho Cho Cho Cho Cho Choice Long Version オラオラオラオラオラ～!!　イケイケイケイケイケ～!! やりたいことは何だ？　やらなきゃ損だ…大損だ～!! そうだ…虎だ…　オレは寅年だった!!　そんなオレに似合うのは ヒョウ柄の…　ヒョウ柄のふんどしだっぺー!! 男　男　負けない男　ますらお　Come on!! Oh 超 GO!!　Oh 超 GO!!　決して負けない　男なんだもん　（オ～男子） 女　女　負けない女　むすめよ　Come on!! 野菜　お肉　魚入れた　自転車の籠　（オ～女子） どんなに切なくたって　どんなに悲しくたって 決して負けないのさ　１人じゃない　（Now） 男フィーバー　（男　男　男）　女フィーバー　（女　女　女） 奇跡のような　愛を知る 男フィーバー　（男　男　男）　女フィーバー　（女　女　女） そう　believer　愛を信じて H@ppy Choice　H@ppy Choice　（お～と～こ～） H@ppy Choice　H@ppy Choice　（お～ん～な～） そりゃ～　のってけ　のってけ　のってけ　のってけ～!! のりたい物は何だ？　のるなら今だ～　のりのりだ～!! そうだ…馬だ…オレは馬並みだった!! そんな自信を持って　今しかね～!!　馬並み馬力だ　バリバリー　デリバリー!! 男　男　こりない男　せがれよ　Come on!! Oh 超 BOY!!　Oh 超 BOY!!　決してこりない　男なんだもん　（オ～男子） 女　女　こりない女　乙女よ　Come on!! いつも見せる　風呂上がりの　化粧のない顔　（オ～女子） どんなに空しくたって　どんなに悔しくたって 決してこりないのさ　いつもじゃない　（Don't mind） 男フィーバー　（男　男　男）　女フィーバー　（女　女　女） ありのままの　君がいる 男フィーバー　（男　男　男）　女フィーバー　（女　女　女） そう　believer　君を信じて H@ppy Choice　H@ppy Choice　（お～と～こ～） H@ppy Choice　H@ppy Cho×8 超×8　（お～ん～な～） 超やかましいわ　それがどうした　周波数が合わなくて耳に入らね～ぜ!! いつでも　どこでも　誰とでも　一生懸命な俺に　お前の言葉はノイズなんだよ!! 親父の言葉は今でも忘れられねぇ 「勝とうとするんじゃない　どんな事にも決して負けない心が大事なんだ」 そうだよな…今なら解るよ…親父!! どんなに厳しくたって　どんなに儚くたって 決して諦めないさ　終わりじゃない　（Chance） 男フィーバー　（男　男　男）　女フィーバー　（女　女　女） 輝くような　夢がある 男フィーバー　（男　男　男）　女フィーバー　（女　女　女） そう　believer　夢を信じて 男フィーバー　（男　男　男）　女フィーバー　（女　女　女） 好きなように　夢を見る 男フィーバー　（男　男　男）　女フィーバー　（女　女　女） そう　dreamer　夢を信じて H@ppy Choice　H@ppy Choice　（お～と～こ～） H@ppy Choice　H@ppy Cho×8 Choice!!　（お～ん～な～） Song Connections/Remixes *A long version of H@ppy Choice can be found on the pop'n music Vocal Best 3 album, as well as Hideo Suwa's 1st album 卓球道. *A cover of H@ppy Choice with different lyrics by Sana, titled @n H@ppy Choice, can be found on the V-RARE SOUNDTRACK vol.3: pop'n music 7 album. **A short version of @n H@ppy Choice is playable in pop'n music 16 PARTY♪. Trivia *'H@ppy Choice' marks the first appearance of Hideo Suwa as a vocalist on BEMANI. *According to good-cool, Kiyotaka Sugimoto was there during the recording of H@ppy Choice, and decided to have him join the chorus near the end of the song. **'H@ppy Choice' marks the only time in BEMANI Kiyotaka Sugimoto performs in anything with good-cool. *Strangely, the pop'n music data sorts H@ppy Choice's and @n H@ppy Choice's genres as "メロコアA" and "メロコアZ", respectively. *'H@ppy Choice's' Original and Battle HYPER Charts have their notecounts tied. Music Comment A melodious hardcore punk speeding up! It's a FEVER for a man and a woman! Difficulty & Notecounts pop'n music (Original Version) ※ The notecount of this chart corresponds to the later Hyper chart of Battle Mode. pop'n music (LIVE Version) pop'n rhythmin Gallery Video Category:Songs Category:Pop'n Music 6 Songs Category:Hideo Suwa Songs Category:Pop'n Music 6 Category:Pop'n Music 6 AC Songs Category:AC Songs Category:LIVE Songs Category:Sugoroku de 8 Category:Good-cool Songs Category:Tatsuya Furukawa Songs